


late night love

by jupitcrs



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, caring smit, cute bois, krii7y - Freeform, soft john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: john has a nightmare, and smitty takes care of him.





	late night love

**Author's Note:**

> skylar is the name i use for smit

all was quiet, as it should be.

at four in the morning, two lovers were quietly sleeping. skylar was curled up against john, head resting on his chest with half of his body thrown over the taller. their legs were a mess together, and john’s arm was thrown over skylar’s waist, his face pressed against the younger’s messy set of waves.

it wasn’t until john turned in his sleep, letting out a small whimper, that the silence was disrupted. it was enough to coerce skylar out of his sleep. he blinked his eyes open, yawning as he glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside their bed.

4:03 am.

“god damn it,” skylar huffed, words messy and slurred a bit in his sleepy state. he shifted, letting his eyes rest on john. he smiled, humming in appreciation of how peaceful his boyfriend looked. his eyes were shut, blonde curls a mess against his cheek. skylar reached forward to brush the other’s hair back, biting his lip as john shifted slightly.

taking a closer look at the boy, maybe john didn’t look all that peaceful. the longer skylar watched him, the more and more uncomfortable he looked. eventually, when a whine came out from him, sky decided that was enough. He sat up, nudging john softly, trying to wake him up.

“hey. john. john, babe. wake up.” his voice was gentle, but firm. he poked and prodded at the taller boy, but made sure to not hurt him. “johnny. c’mon, wake up.”

eventually, john groaned, opening his eyes. “huh?” He mumbled, gaze landing and resting on skylar. “w.. what happened? are you okay?”

“what? yes, i’m fine,” skylar frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. “are  _you_  okay?”

“me? i’m.. exhausted, and you just woke me up,“ john grumbled, glancing at the clock and frowning, "at.. four in the morning. so i’m peachy.”

“shut up,” skylar rolled his eyes. “you were having a nightmare, dipshit.”

“i’m aware of that, i was the one having the nightmare,” john mumbled, turning his head to look back at skylar. he looked annoyed, before his expression softened. “thanks.. for uh.. waking me up.”

“you’re welcome,” sky chuckled, tilting his head as he inspected john, a habit of his that john still thought was adorable. “you alright, though?”

john shrugged. the nightmare was rapidly fading from his memory, but the uneasiness it left racing through his heart was still steady. “yeah, i’m fine,” he murmured, although he wasn’t exactly sure how true those words were. “can we.. can we just go back to bed?”

“yeah, of course.” skylar frowned, laying back down. john held his arms out, yawning as skylar curled up in them. he wrapped an arm around sky’s waist, watching as the younger draped the blankets over them.

sky gazed at john, concerned. normally john would already have his eyes shut, but his boyfriend was currently gazing up at the ceiling, his lower lip pulled between his teeth. “john?”

“yeah, sky?” john frowned, words soft as he glanced at him. his voice broke halfway into his sentence, and so he cleared his throat, glancing back up at the ceiling.

“are you okay?“ skylar asked, reaching a hand up to rest it against john’s cheek. he tilted the boy’s head a bit so he was looking at him. john shrugged,

"i’m alright, babe. trust me.” he leaned over, kissing sky’s forehead softly. “you need sleep, you should seriously go to bed.”

“what about you?”

“what about me?” john chuckled, yawning softly. “i’m fine, i’ll get sleep.”

“john, something’s wrong. is it the nightmare? you can talk to me about it, john, you know that. please,” He frowned, grabbing john’s hand, “you gotta stop locking yourself away.”

john was quiet for a bit, before he finally spoke, words barely above a whisper. “i don’t want to bother you.”

“you aren’t,” sky sighed, rolling onto his back. “john, c'mere.”

“what?” john furrowed his eyebrows as skylar beckoned him over.

“come. here.”

“why?”

“so i can fuckin’ hold you?”

“why would you wanna do that?” john asked, confusion clear in his gaze. “you never hold me. i always hold you. that’s how these things work.”

“john. you had a nightmare, something is clearly wrong, you have insomnia and now you’re up at four in the morning. let me hold you.”

“..but you never hold me, why wou-”

“shut up and let me hold you.” skylar sighed, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and gently tugging him over. john huffed, reluctantly settling. he rested his head on skylar’s chest, growing tired as skylar pulled him closer. he wrapped one of his arms around john, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of john’s head. john yawned,

“what was the point of this?”

“do you seriously have a problem with this?” skylar raised an eyebrow, glancing at john with a doubtful look. john slowly frowned before he quietly grumbled,

“no.”

skylar chuckled, “i didn’t think so. you wanna tell me what’s up now?” he traced his hand up and down john’s back, underneath his shirt, tracing circles over and over each and every one of his birthmarks.

“it’s nothing, i just..” john sighed, shutting his eyes as he let his fingers curl around skylar’s shirt. “the nightmare, i don’t remember it. but it left me feeling afraid, and i.. i can’t get the feeling to go away.”

skylar frowned, kissing john’s head softly. “it’s still here?”

“yeah.” john hesitated, toying with the fabric between his fingers. his heart was heavy in his chest, thoughts focused on skylar. “..sky, i really don’t wanna bother you,” he murmured, opening his eyes. “like you said, it’s 4 am. you need sleep, i don’t want you to stay up because of me.”

skylar sighed, moving his hand to play with john’s hair. “john, you love me, right?”

“yeah,” he blinked, nodding. “of course i love you. that’s why i want you to sleep.”

“if i had a nightmare at 4 am, you’d want to comfort me until i felt better, right?” skylar raised an eyebrow, tucking a lock of john’s hair behind his ear. john sighed, nodding again.

“…yeah.”

“so why won’t you let me help you?” skylar frowned, voice tender as he spoke to the boy in his arms. john bit his lip, glancing away,

“i’m not..” he paused, mulling over the words inside his head. “what’s the point? you- you’re important to me, you’re an amazing person and i love you, i want the best for you and i only wanna make you happy. so- so when you aren’t happy, i wanna fix that.” john explained his thoughts quickly, tripping over his words every so often. “but me, i- i’m not.. i’m not like you. i’m not worth the worry, or- or the frowns, or you staying up just to make me feel better because i- i can’t get over a stupid nightmare. i’m not… i’m not worth any of it, and i wish.. i wish you could see that.”

there was silence, for a while. until sky spoke.

“john.” he called softly, running his fingers down john’s cheek, brushing against the pale skin littered in birthmarks, perfect imperfections that skylar  _loved_. he rested his fingers against john’s chin, tilting the boys head slightly so he had to look at him.

it was definitely a surprise when john saw the sadness in skylar’s eyes. but before he could comment on it, skylar pulled him closer, connecting their lips softly.

and just like that, john relaxed. the tension in his shoulders subsided, the lump of unspoken apologies that was stuck in his throat melting, sinking down. his fingers uncurled from around skylar’s shirt to rest against his cheek, sliding his tongue past skylar’s as the boy underneath him played with his hair.

there was an energy, a vibration, some form of unseen matter that rested in skylar. and he tried, tried his hardest to give it to john. tried his hardest to give him a silent  _i love you_ , tried his hardest to explain just how worth it he was by the movement of his lips against the other’s.

he let a hand fall down, resting it on john’s hip. he traced a heart into his hip, thumb sending heat through john’s skin. he let the tenderness of his affection sleep out through all of his fingertips, let it seep into john, let it blossom and bloom inside the boy’s veins.

and when they parted, they were quiet, holding each other in a precious moment. the look in skylar’s coffee gaze calmed the worries in the back of john’s head, quieted the growing storms of  _he loves you and he shouldn’t._

“you are worth it,” skylar finally spoke, voice so quiet and yet so full of raw, human emotion that john feared a simple kiss to the cheek would send skylar dissipating into a colorful flurry of dust. he wasn’t extraordinary, skylar- he was simple to most of the people in his life. brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin.

but to john, he was a rainbow of humanity. he was a spectrum of imperfections and flaws that lined up just right, a diagram of how lovely one person could be. john could see the gold, speckled in skylar’s irises. and he could see the freckles, each one, that dotted skylar’s cheeks like the stars dot the sky. he could feel the whispers of pink that resided in skylar’s hands, every time they touched with john’s. they were soft, they were quiet, but they were unwavering, filling john with gentle reassurance each time skylar’s hand squeezed his.

john was convinced that perfection didn’t exist, but he  _knew_  that skylar was the closest to perfection anyone could ever be.

and skylar knew that john was, too.

john didn’t see himself the way skylar saw him. he didn’t see the myriad of birthmarks he had the same way that skylar saw them. john thought they were obnoxious, annoying. skylar saw each one as a vial of truth, that even human error, purely genetical human error- the smallest malfunction in the coding of john’s genes- could create something so abstract, so wonderfully beautiful. mistakes were gorgeous and were meant to be loved, not despised and wished to be gone.

skylar saw the mosaic in john’s eyes, the heterochromatic irises that painted a thousand pictures with every blink. he saw the blue and the green and the yellow, saw the love and the fear and the despair. he saw them on days where they were more gray than he wished them to be, and he loved them anyways. he saw them on days where they were brighter than normal, on days where john’s good mood could not be beaten down, and he loved them especially.

he saw the brown roots of john’s hair and thought of how lovely john looked with his natural color. he thought of how wonderful the brown curls had framed his face before the american had taken to bleaching it. and he saw the blond curls, the chemically altered hair, and he loved it. he loved the way the color brought out his eyes and brightened his smile, loved how those imperfect birthmarks seemed to radiate broken but beautiful excellence underneath the blond glare of john’s hair.

and so skylar took his hand out of the tangles of john’s curls to rest it against his cheek, to trace his features with his finger. he outlined john’s nose, brushed his thumb across his bottom lip. gently rubbed his cheekbone, and felt john’s lashes bat against his skin.

john wasn’t perfect, and that’s why skylar fell in love with him.

“you tell me you’re not worth it and i don’t understand,” sky murmurs, fixing his gaze to capture john’s eyes. “you’re all the beauty that human beings have to offer to this earth. you’re not skin deep, you are far more than that, but even at the surface you are unbelievably magnificent.”

skylar rolled over so john was on his back. he tossed the blankets off of them, leaning down to kiss john’s neck. “you’re a masterpiece of a person but you’re still a work in progress.” he laid kisses down, further and further still, gently kissing his collarbones as he spoke in between his kisses. “you’re a constant composition in which the artist makes adjustments to, in which the artist fixes mistakes of, in which the artist only makes more and more beautiful with time.”

he kisses down john’s chest, planting his lips carefully against the porcelain skin of his boyfriend. “you’re a taste of the nile river, a dip in the water that portrays nature’s beauty,” he murmurs, shifting so he can kiss down his lover’s belly. “and you have a personality that is reflectant of the moon, who takes what light they can get and uses it to brighten the lives of others.”

skylar keeps kissing john, planting soft kisses onto his thighs. “you’re a journal that nobody can stay away from, the special journal that everyone returns to over and over again to confide in. you’re the galaxies we can’t see, the galaxies that are lightyears and lightyears away from us, whose worth and value and secrets are unknown, unimaginable, beyond anything we can ever desire.”

he plants kisses down his calves, leaning forward to kiss down his arm. “you’re a warrior of ancient times, whose legacy resides in the books we read today, whose mark on the world left an impact in history.” he moves to his other arm, kissing softly. “you’re the thunderstorms that pass by in the night, powerful and loud, unafraid of obstacles and resilient to the core.”

skylar leans forward one more time, kissing down his forehead, down his cheeks and his nose. “you are a rainstorm, gentle and soft, furthering the lives of others and comforting the burning personalities of humans who crave a break.” and he leans down, hovering his lips above john’s, smile on his lips. “but most importantly, you are john. you are the closest thing to perfection this world has ever seen,” he hums, smile growing, “and i am hopelessly in love with you.”

and he kisses him, kisses the lips of his lover, whose emotions are all over the place due to his words. whose gratefulness can’t be expressed in words of his own, whose compassion can’t be explained through syllables and letters. so all john can hope to do is kiss him into understanding all that he needs to, to kiss him to show the love that bleeds through john’s heart for him, to kiss him and make it clear to skylar just how inexplicably important he is to john.

and when they part, their breathing is soft. skylar rolls onto his back again, pulling john back into his arms, giving him more love than he knows what to do with.

“i love you, skylar,” john whispers, voice a blessing in the delicacy of the silent night. skylar smiles, pressing a careful kiss to john’s temple, throwing the blankets over him and wrapping him up in affection. john melts into his arms, calm and secure in his lover’s grip. his thoughts have forgotten about the nightmare from earlier, instead buzzing around one person and one person only.

in his boyfriend’s arms, john is safe. he is loved, he is cared for, he is protected. he leans up to kiss skylar’s chin, humming when skylar whispers the words he loves to hear.

“i love you, too.”

and then john shuts his eyes, breath slowly evening out alongside skylar’s. his head rides along to the rise and fall of skylar’s chest, following the gentle rhythm of his breath. as the lovers hold each other close, they drift to sleep, where they’ll meet again in each other’s dreams.


End file.
